


The Start Of Something New

by albusseveruspotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CACW, Fluff, M/M, also it's kinda artist!Steve but like it's not an au, and yes I used a hsm title, it starts out pre war but ends in the cacw car, it's just cute and fun we all need that, pre-serum steve, this has nothing to do with hsm tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albusseveruspotter/pseuds/albusseveruspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve's two first kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I just really love artist!Steve and for them to be happy.

1938

“What’re you drawin’, Stevie?” Bucky asked him, stripping off his soggy jacket, taking a seat next to Steve on their threadbare couch. Steve carefully maneuvered the sketchpad away from Bucky because he didn’t want him to know quite yet that he had been drawing him for the larger portion of the day.

“It’s not done yet,” Steve said with a shrug, hoping that Bucky would take the hint. Of course, Bucky never took the hint, and continued to pester Steve.

Bucky nudged his shoulder into Steve’s, trying to get a look at the pad. “C’mon, buddy, you know how much I love your pictures, just a quick look, huh?”

Steve sighed, running a charcoal stained hand through his already perpetually charcoal stained hair. He had the habit of ruffling it when he couldn’t figure out just the perfect detail to add to his sketch or, in times like these, when Bucky just couldn’t let something go. “Fine,” Steve breathed because what was the harm? He handed over the sketchpad, nervously awaiting Bucky’s response. “I, uh, I was tryin’ to get it right from memory. Just practicing s’all, and you get tired sketchin’ the inside of the apartment s’much, and” 

Bucky cut him off. “This is real good, Stevie,” His voice dropping low to match Steve’s. He put the sketchpad in his lap, shifting slightly to better meet Steve’s gaze. “Yeah, this is damn good. And doin’ it all from memory? God,” Bucky’s sentence lost itself somewhere in its forming. 

Steve looked back down at the sketch in Bucky’s lap. Bucky was looking off somewhere the sketch didn’t reach, probably at some dame based off the glint in his eye, the kind of look Steve always wanted for himself, but knew he could never have. His hair was mussed the way it only was in the mornings when he first woke up. When he would wake up first to make them both coffee, but he hadn’t had a chance to fix it yet; the way only Steve got to see. He was wearing a dark t-shirt that fit his accumulated muscles with ease. And then his smile, the true saving grace, as it always had been. His charming, mischievous, beautiful smile that Steve never tired of seeing. He couldn’t get it quite right in the picture, the way his lips curved, the way his jaw fell, the way the entire world lit up when he opened his mouth, Steve never seemed to be able to perfect it in drawing.

“Yeah, well,” Steve ran his fingers through his hair again. “I’ve had to look at that ugly mug every day for how long.” He finally raised his eyes to Bucky’s again, and Bucky was just staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time. Maybe he was. Maybe he finally realized what Steve really wanted, and decided he didn’t want that. Maybe he-  
But maybe he didn’t because then Bucky was cupping the side of Steve’s face, looking at him in the way Steve only admired from afar. And Steve could see it in his eyes, how Bucky felt the same way as him; Bucky always wore his heart on his sleeve, never learned how to keep a secret from anyone, especially Steve.

“God, Stevie,” Bucky was close now. So close his breath hit Steve’s face in little pants and Steve could feel his heart hammering out of his chest, the same way he knew Bucky could feel coming from him. “Has anyone ever told you you’re the most beautiful person on God’s green Earth?”

Steve blushed, his eyes drifting back down, away from Bucky’s eyes as he smiled. And Bucky smiled too because he couldn’t help it. “No, Buck, I can’t say that anyone ever has.”

Steve raised his eyes back to Bucky’s, noticing a new intensity he was trying to carve into his memory so he could put it on paper later. “I guess I’ll just have to make up for it, then.” And Bucky lifted Steve’s chin up, looking into his eyes for the approval he needed, one final confirmation that, yes, Steve wanted this, too, and then Steve closed the space between them, finally taking Bucky’s mouth with his.

The kiss was far from perfect. Steve pushed in a little too hard, and he could feel their teeth clash together. Their noses bang, Bucky pulls Steve in too quickly and they bump foreheads, and Steve has to pull back for air because he can feel his chest start to tighten. But if you ask either of them, it’s the best kiss they’d ever had.

2016

The car ride to Berlin had been mostly silent, save for a few comments from Sam regarding Bucky’s taste in “eurotrash” music. Eventually they pulled over so Sam could sleep in the backseat. That left Bucky and Steve upfront, sitting in familiar silence, each reveling in the fact that they have the other by their side again.

Bucky, after waiting patiently for Sam’s breaths to even, broke the silence, “Do you still draw?” His voice was rough, lacking the hard Brooklyn accent it used to have, but it was still Bucky and that was enough for Steve. 

The question startled Steve, out of everything he could have asked, he never expected it to be this, “Uh, not so much anymore, I’ve been busy with the Avengers, and everything, but, yeah, sometimes.” He didn’t want to say how he’d only ever got through half of a piece before he’d stop himself because it reminded him too much of home, too much of whatever it was he could never get back again.

“You were good, weren’t you?” Bucky asked, it was a half question, really, because of course Steve was good, Bucky could never forget something like that, but he had to be sure his mind didn’t make this up, he always had to be sure.

Steve smiled fondly, remembering how Bucky used to come home from a long day of working at the docks, and he’d ask Steve what he did today, and he’d show him a sketch of the stairwell or the street below or their kitchen, but usually they were of Bucky. Bucky smiling, Bucky frowning, Bucky making coffee, Bucky after he just woke up, Bucky drunk off his ass, Bucky doing anything because Steve had never had a better muse than his own Bucky.

“Yeah,” Steve responded after awhile, “You sure seemed to think so.”

Bucky cracked half of a smile, his eyes glancing up to Steve momentarily before they were back on the road. He was frowning again. “I, uh, when I was in the backseat, I got this memory.” He stopped himself, unsure of where he wanted to go with this conversation.

“Yeah?” Steve looked over at Bucky, who was deep in thought, his brow furrowed and his eyes dark, a look Steve had yet to capture on paper.

“Well, I don’t know if this is true or not, but I remembered us. Together.” He coughed, a small blush rising onto his cheeks. Steve took it in quickly, afraid if his eyes faltered, he’d miss it. “Y’know, like we, well, I mostly, used to with dames, except you weren’t a dame, obviously, and I just remembered that picture you drew of me and how we, well, y’know, and you can stop me anytime now, pal.”

And Steve would have stopped him a lot sooner if that hadn’t been the most Bucky he’d seen back in 70 years. The same Bucky he used to see when he tried to be romantic with Steve, but he only succeeded in getting himself all flustered, but Steve never cared because he’d be happy with any Bucky he could get his hands on. Besides, he never got flustered around dames, this was reserved for Steve, and if he were being honest with himself, he always had a possessive streak for Bucky.  
“Yes.” Steve said.

Bucky looked back up at Steve, incredulous, Steve would have to sketch that, too. “Yes, what?”

“We were, y’know, together.” Steve half mumbled, not sure why he was embarrassed, but sure enough a blush made its way onto his cheeks in record time.

“Pull over.” Bucky demanded. His voice edging on his Winter Soldier tone, but Steve knew Bucky for long enough to tell that this was entirely different. 

Steve pulled the car over once he found somewhere safe. Bucky unbuckled his seatbelt, cupping Steve’s jaw with his hand, then he paused, needing Steve to give him some reassurance that, yes, this was okay.

“It’s been awhile, Buck. Seventy years is a lot of lost time.” Steve whispered, eyes flickering from Steve’s eyes to his mouth and back again.

Bucky smiled something real, for the first time in a lifetime. “I guess I’ll just have to make up for it, then.”

And there it was, their first kiss all over again. More practiced this time, but still as messy, because honestly, it had been awhile. Their teeth clash and their noses bang and their hands pull too hard at each other, but after all that time neither of them seem to care. Their second first kiss. Their chance at a new life they never imagined they’d be given. And sure, Steve was bigger and Bucky was more damaged and there were thousands of new issues, but none of that mattered. All that mattered is that they both made it here, above all odds. They were here.

They broke apart, breathing into each other’s necks. Remembering they weren’t alone, and there was Sam, sleeping quietly in the back seat, and they were in Germany not their Brooklyn apartment, and sooner rather than later they’d have to go out and fight their friends, well, mostly Steve’s friends, but until then they had each other.

Bucky pulled away little so he could look at Steve’s face, in all it’s blissed out glory. And there was Steve, memorizing the lines of Bucky’s face anew again. There were new lines and new shadows and new hair that he’d have to figure out how to perfect, but he didn’t mind. Sure, he might never get all of his old Bucky back, but there was nothing wrong with this new Bucky. With his long hair and his disappearing accent and his mask of features.

But that was okay, too. He loved this Bucky as much as he loved the old Bucky.

“Hey,” Steve whispered, affection dripping from his voice.

“Hey,” Bucky replied, and that was all Bucky. No walls or mask or traces of the horrors he’d been through because still, even in this brand new world, he couldn’t get himself completely from Steve.

Steve craned his neck to sneak a glance at Sam, who was still blissfully unaware of the two super soldiers. “We should get going before he wakes up.”

Bucky sank back into his own seat, a smug smile resting on his face. “When this is all over, I expect you’re gonna draw me something pretty,”

Steve smiled, pulling back onto the road. “Yeah, Buck, course I will.” He took another glance at Bucky, eyes trained on Steve like he was the most beautiful man in the world, “You know, I imagined you a lot of ways, but I never imagined you’d grow your hair out.”

Bucky grinned, and it was different from his smile or any time he’d give girls his charmer, this was another one reserved especially for Steve, and Steve couldn’t get enough of it. “Yeah, well, imagine my surprise when you turned up lookin’ like a Greek God or somethin’”

They sank back into their familiar banter until the sun rose around them, and they had to face the dark of the day they were about to walk into, but at least for awhile they had those few, fleeting hours, where everything was as close to normal as it could get.

And if Sam wasn’t as asleep as he let on, well, he’d never tell.


End file.
